Where Will you go
by karura
Summary: ¿Como se conocieron Alexiel y Lucifel/Lucifer? una bonita historia anterior al manga. Con la letra de Evanescence (Where will you go)


Hi! Este es mi primer fic de AS wueno, song fic o poem fic, como queráis, dedicado a Lucifel y Alexiel cuando se vieron por primera vez, en realidad confesaré que aun no he llegado al tomo en el que se explica todo eso (aun voy por el 18), por eso me lo he inventado tooooodo, tooooodo y tooooodo, así que no se puede considerar un graan spoiler porque en realidad lo único es que es una graan paranoia, eso sí, me basé en algunas imágenes que corren por internet, wueno, semi-spoiler.  
Vale, pronto intentaré hacer una versión en Inglés así que no os enfadéis ^^ y si no siempre está el Google! ¬¬  
La canción es Where will you go de Evanescence*^^* Aixx es ke es muy bonita.... así que ya lo sabéis escuchad tranquilamente la canción mientras leéis ^^.  
  
Ahh, y espero opiniones, léase, ¡¡todo menos críticas!!   
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
WhErE wIlL yOu Go  
  
Donde estas... Alexiel... Susurró mientras se acercaba...  
  
YOU'RE TOO IMPORTANT FOR ANYONE  
Una brisa perfumada, el olor de las flores...  
THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH EVERYTHING YOU SEE  
Un jardín iluminado...  
BUT I, I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE  
YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CRIES WHEN YOU'RE ALONE  
Es esa preciosa tierra donde nacimos y nos criamos...  
  
[CHORUS:]  
BUT WHERE WILL YOU GO  
Nosotros te amamos... Cruel y maldito cielo...  
WITH NO ONE LEFT TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF  
Nadie puede oír su rezo, nadie puede oír su grito, pero ella sigue ahí, repitiendo esas palabras, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo..... sigue ahí.   
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Quiero salir, ser libre...  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Dame la libertad  
Dame la libertad  
  
¡No deberías estar aquí chico! Las facciones de aquel adolescente se estremecieron...   
YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR EYES  
¡Aparta de mi camino! Soy Lucifel Respondió él, agotado ya de tanto responder, de decir lo mismo tantas y tantas veces....  
SCARED TO DEATH TO FACE REALITY  
Sangre... Todo se llenó de sangre... Todos los ángeles que intentaban detener su pausados pasos hacia la puerta habían muerto  
NO ONE SEEMS TO HEAR YOUR HIDDEN CRIES  
Le dolía el corazón, le dolía mucho..... Avanzaba con el alma desgarrada......   
YOU'RE LEFT TO FACE YOURSELF ALONE  
Puedo sentir tu aliento Susurró Te encontré ... el ángel que más ha sufrido la crueldad de Dios .... el ángel encerrado en este mundo de soledad y tinieblas ..... Alexiel  
  
Al principio de los tiempos Dios dijo:  
[CHORUS:]  
BUT WHERE WILL YOU GO  
Que se haga la luz...... Pero cuando la luz tomó forma ....... Su sombra dijo:   
WITH NO ONE LEFT TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF  
La luz morirá y al mundo se lo tragará la oscuridad...  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Este es el principio fundamental de este mundo Una lucha sin fin entre luz y oscuridad....  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Yo soy la oscuridad y tu eres mi luz........   
  
La sala en la que estaba prisionera se había abierto y ella estaba allí, observando, esperando, cruzó sus ojos inocentes, tristes, radiantes, llenos de curiosidad, escepticismo y sobretodo soledad con los del chico   
I REALIZE YOU'RE AFRAID  
Es siempre lo mismo... no somos más que muñecos  
BUT YOU CAN'T ABANDON EVERYONE  
Que no pueden romper su destino...   
Piensas abandonarlo todo para cumplir el destino que te ha escrito aquel al que quieres combatir... Un murmullo salió de los labios de aquella chica   
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Se acercó lentamente a él, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos   
YOU DON'T WANT TO ESCAPE  
Yo.... no soy quien dices... Yo soy el ángel de la muerte   
  
I'M SO SICK OF SPEAKING WORDS THAT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS  
Se que le odias tanto como yo Dijo el chico sonriendo divertido  
IS IT CLEAR ENOUGH THAT YOU CAN'T LIVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE ALL ALONE  
Entonces ven!! Serás libre ¿Que me dices?  
I CAN HEAR YOU IN A WHISPER  
Un silencio tan denso que parte el espacio  
BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAR ME SCREAMING  
Una mirada, cruje el corazón  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
BUT WHERE WILL YOU GO  
Yo.... no puedo, no puedo ir  
WITH NO ONE LEFT TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF  
No puedo ayudarte....  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
¡¡¿Porque?!!!! Gritó él, desesperación, otra vez la lanza de la soledad ¿Que más?....   
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Escapa de todo esto, yo puedo ayudarte a salir de este torbellino en el que estás, en el que están todos, puedo ayudarte!!  
  
I REALIZE YOU'RE AFRAID  
Yo... le amo.... Contestó ella, no más, no más palabras, otra vez, otra vez ese silencio, ese cuchillo que parte las almas  
BUT YOU CAN'T REJECT THE WHOLE WORLD  
Te tengo miedo, tu eres mi luz, la única que puede convencerme de que hay otra manera, la única que puede acallar el dolor de mi pobre corazón  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
no..... no........ Ella apagó la distancia que los separaba y le besó, un beso intenso pero breve  
YOU WON'T ESCAPE  
Ámame si eso es lo que deseas, pero eso no significará nada, nunca.....  
YOU CAN'T ESCAPE  
Lucifel sonrió y desapareció en las tinieblas de la noche.....   
YOU DON'T WANT TO ESCAPE  
Algún día tu también lucharas contra él.... y entonces, seré yo quien te bese y te diga: ¡Te lo advertí!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bueno, ya podéis ir a buscar los clinex, al final me ha salido más dramático de lo que esperaba es que me emociono con esta parejita ...... (son todo un culebrón)  
bueno, pronto lo reeditare haciendo una segunda versión, pero mientras, espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho ^^ 


End file.
